Her Prince His Princess
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Ryoma is back after three years.... full summary inside, RyoSaku. Prequel to Seigaku's Rise again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any of the characters in this story, half the plot is inspired by lynn kessler's fanfic "talk on love"**

**A/N: Lynn if you happen to read this I thank you for putting up "Talk on love" I hope you don't mine if I wrote it my way**

**Summary: three years passed since the nationals, Ryoma have just got off the plane from America, ever since he left after the nationals he had never step foot in japan ever since and after three years, three long years in which he realise how much he loved the cute auburn hair girl and now he has now come back to change that might be continued**

(Tokyo, Japan Narita Airport terminal Monday 2nd July 20XX 7.00AM)

A young 15 teen wearing a white fila cap, A red Jacket, Black shorts ,carrying a white and blue tennis bag with 'Seigaku' on the sides have just got off the plane from america he got out of the checkpoint and the airport as he look at his surroundings and smiled.

"Its been a long time..." he said to himself as he got into a cab

"Where you going sir?" the driver asked

"Seishun Gakuen high" the teen replied and the taxi started moving.

_Flashback_

_(Washington DC, America, USA Echizen residence Saturday 31st May 20XX 4.00PM)_

_Ryoma went into his house after taking the letters out of the letter box he scan through them as usaul sponsors, competition and such but one caught his eye, it was a pink one addressed to him in Japanese_

_Dear Ryoma,_

_Hi, how are you I know its been a long time since we met but I hope you remember me, i'm Ryuzaki sakuno from seishun gakuen first year so how's everything in america? Is your career going well? Are you still destroying all your opponents_

_all of us miss you when will you be coming back? Well thats it for now hope to hear from you again_

_love,Ryuzaki sakuno _

(Seishun Gakuen entrance 7.15AM)

The Taxi stopped in front of the school and the teen paid the fare before stepping out of the cab he looked at his surroundings before entering the school as he said "Sure didn't change much" he walk towards the tennis courts hoping it hasn't shifted and as he walked towards it he heard the distinctive sounds of a racquet hitting a tennis ball.

'_Pok'_

_'Pok'_

_'Pok'_

He took the last turn and the tennis courts came into view, two players were on the court wearing the regular jersey polo shirt playing against one another, one with Black mushroom style hair and the other with brown a little spiked up hair he walk to one side of the fence and watch them while on the other side.

"Horio-Kun FIGHT-O" a girl with ponytails shouted while the other teammates shouted "Horio-kun GAMBATTE!!"

"Tomo-chan stop that its getting annoying" a girl with auburn hair said as she turn a little red from embarrassment as he said "hmph... mada mada dane" as his Gold colored eyes look at the two members hit the ball back and forth and said "they've gotten better but they are still a long way from here" and soon after awhile the two girls caught sight of the young man as their eyes widen at the sight of the black-green hair boy wearing a red jacket, carrying also the infamous white and blue 'Seigaku' teenis bag and they turn to face each other.

"that can't be who I think it is right?" Sakuno said as her eye still stared at the boy in shocked

"i thought he was still in america" Tomoka replied and sakuno walk around the courts towards him and when they were just a few feet away "ah... ry-ryoma-ku-kun?" she shuttered he turn to look at her as her chocolate brown eyes stared into his golden cat-like eyes after awhile.

"hn... Ryuzaki have you done staring?" the tennis prince ask as he smirk when someone shouted "hey you get out of here no one other then the club is allowed here " Horio shouted as he finally realise about the unwelcome visitor letting the long rally between him and kato stop while the ball pass him

"oh.. i'm sorry but i'm here to join the tennis club, i've registered into the school already"

"I see... get onto the court now I want to see what you got" Horio said confidently as he got the other fresh mans to clear all the balls on the court while he picked up two balls and place them in his pocket, Ryoma drop his tennis bag onto the bench as he took off the red bloated jacket to reveal his 'seigaku' jersey which shock quite a few people, he took out his red tennis racket.

"Mada mada dane" he said to himself as he took three balls, placing two into his pocket as he made his way to his side of the court holding the racket in his right hand he bonce the ball a few times before tossing it up into the sky, he bend his knees as the ball came down he jumped and hit the ball sweeping his racket to the left, the ball flew at 170km/h as it hit the ground, expecting the ball to bounce up horio got ready but was shocked when the ball twisted and he dodge it but millimeters

"15 – love" ryoma said as he looked up and got ready for his next serve the next serve ryoma gave a chance for him to hit back as he return the shot.

_'pok'_

_'pok'_

_'pok'_

The rally continued for awhile this time until ryoma went to the baseline but to everyone's surprise just as the ball came over the net he ran and slide down the court and jumped as he hit his Drive B taking the next point he landed and said "30 – love"

"dr-drive B..." Horio stutter "Echi-Echizen?"

"mada mada dane satoshi"

"oh my god I have got to tell the sempai-tachis" he said as he ran off somewhere else and he smiled as he went to take a seat on the bench while sakuno sat next to him and he said "i need to talk to someone"

"You could always talk to me...?" she replied with a smile

"I could talk to you about anything right?"

"Of course why not? Whats wrong?"

"I like someone" and sakuno was taken back that the cold hearted tennis prince had actually like someone and replied "why not tell her?"

"but she won't like me after so long"

"but you're such a nice person under that cold looking shell"

"I just want her to know how I feel about her after I left"

"Then tell her"

"She'll hate me now"

"What makes you think that?"

"i can just tell, i've made her wait for too long"

"i'm sure she understand after all I like someone for a long time and I wish he knew how important he is too me"

"whose that?"

"Just someone"

"That means she'll definitely not like me"

:"I feel that she loves you as much as you love her now"

"How can you tell?"

"Who won't like you?"

"you..."

"Me? No I don't I love you"

"I love you too ever since I left I felt how important you are to me"

"So are you going to tell her now?"

"i just did" and when it hit the girl she hugged him with so much force that he fell onto the bench with her on top and he said "i didn't know you were so blur..." smirking as tears of joys fell off her cheeks as ryoma lean in with a kiss. Unknown to them everyone was behind the bush as someone took a photo

"Did you get that fujiko?" a red head ask

"of course"

"great can I get a copy of it fuji-sempai?"

"of course but it's going for 5 yen a piece"

End Hope you like it


End file.
